


La Chica Del Gorro Azul

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Hoy te vuelvo a ver, tú sigues siendo el recuerdo aquel que una vez bailó conmigo un rato y se fue».[Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].





	La Chica Del Gorro Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La Chica del Gorro Azul.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Género: Songfic. Romántico. Genderberder.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: «Hoy te vuelvo a ver, tú sigues siendo el recuerdo aquel que una vez bailó conmigo un rato y se fue».
> 
> Longitud: 388 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Tengo este fic listo desde hace dos semanas y había olvidado subirlo, que vergüenza. Además es muy corto, aunque disfruté mucho con esta pequeña historia.

Su atención fue atraída de inmediato por una chica, no fue el único atraído pero no por que se tratara de una chica atractiva, que lo era, sino por el gorro azul que llevaba puesto, es decir, con el frío que hacía había bufandas y gorros (especialmente por que la fiesta había sido, inoportunamente, al aire libre, pero los jóvenes universitarios poco se preocupaban por ello) por todos lados pero el que ella llevaba destacaba sobre todos, parecía una especie de pez azul con labios rosados gruesos, dientes puntiagudos y ojos grandes, era la amiga o prima de uno de los invitados.

Makoto acabó su cerveza antes de acercarse a ella, parecía molesta o desubicada, después descubriría que era por que no se le daban las fiestas. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, obtuvo su nombre, le consiguió una bebida y luego de un rato logró llevarla a bailar. Y como el cuento de la Cenicienta no tuvo ojos para nadie más en toda la fiesta. Pero al igual que en el cuento cuando su doncella tuvo que retirarse se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo volverla a ver, no recordaba con quien había llegado, no había pedido su número teléfono, alguna referencia o tan siquiera su apellido, sólo un nombre: Haruka

Durante varios días preguntó entre sus conocidos pero nadie supo darle información de ayuda, sólo el rumor de que había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad, y al final se resignó a la idea de que Haruka sería nada más que un bonito recuerdo de juventud.

Pasó el tiempo, bastante en realidad, conoció a otras chicas, a algunas las quiso mucho, y el recuerdo de aquella joven con el extraño gorro azul se desvaneció de su mente.

Makoto salió a un congreso de una semana y en uno de los ratos libres hizo turismo, sin embargo en algún momento se sintió desorientado y paró a una mujer que pasaba para pedirle ayuda. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron hubo reconocimiento y Makoto sonrió como si se conocieran de años, y en su mente sonaron nuevamente las múltiples melodías que bailaron aquella lejana noche.

Cuando Haruka admitió recordarlo y se mostró animada ante el reencuentro Makoto hizo a un lado sus planes para pasar la tarde con ella. Y esta vez le pidió su teléfono y más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
